The Letter
by MissyCastro
Summary: Sam writes a letter Jack wasn't supposed to seernThis is my disclamer...I don't own stargate...


Ring. Ring. Ring. "O'Neill."

"Jack hey it's me Daniel."

"Yes, Daniel what do you want"

"I just want you to do something for me."

"Sure…what do you need"

"At 8:00 o'clock sharp, I want you to tune in to Sam's favorite station and stay tuned through the whole thing. Can you do that"

"Of course I can Daniel, but why"

"I can't tell you. I will say it's for your own good" and with that he hung up.

Ten minutes later Jack turned on the radio and sat on the sofa drinking beer.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 'Love Letter,' tonight we have a special letter written by Samantha Carter."

Sam turns on the radio and tunes it to her favorite station. She then sits on the sofa and takes a sip from her beer. "Hello everyone and welcome to the 'Love Letter,' tonight we have a special letter written by Samantha Carter." And with that, Sam spits out her beer and stands from her sofa.

"Here it is folks:

'Dear Jack,

You are my moon, my stars, and sun. You are the whole world to me. Not one day passes by, that I don't fall in love with you all over again. My heart jumps at the sound of your voice and my skin shivers whenever I see you. You are the only one who makes me feel the way I do. I have loved you for the past four years, ever since we challenged each other to an arm wrestle. When I entered that briefing room, I knew that I had awakened your heart from a long sleep. I don't think that I've ever felt so many emotions at the same time: happiness, joy, sadness, hate, and above all else love. It's because of you that I come to work everyday, that I get up every morning knowing that I will see your face and hear your jokes. Jack, I love you with all my heart, soul, body, and mind. No wait, you ARE my heart soul, body, and mind.

Always and forever,

Your Sam

Wasn't that beautiful folks! Well Sam I hope you get your man! More after these commercials."

As soon as the show went into commercials, Jack left the house and jumped into his car.

It was raining at the time, and he didn't bother to take an umbrella, so in those few seconds that he was outside, he was already soaked.

Sam, on the other hand, was hoping that Jack hadn't heard that letter on the radio. She called Janet. Nobody picked up. She called Daniel. Once he picked up she screamed"Daniel, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING"

"Sam it was for your own good, you know that"

"For cryin' out loud Daniel I can't be with him."

Jack was in his car speeding like a Sunday driver in New York.

"Daniel, answer me this question."

"What"

"Did Jack listen to my letter"

"Would you kick my ass if I say yes"

"Ummm, let me think about it...YES"

"It was Janet's idea….."

Jack was only a couple of blocks away.

"Daniel, you and Janet...are really gonna get it okay. Mark my words, if you..." Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong.

"Who's that"

"I'll call you back Daniel." Sam knew who it was. She was just afraid of opening the door.

She hanged up the phone, and walked to the door.

She opened the door and saw her Colonel, all soaked and wet.

"Sir, com..." She didn't even have the chance to finish her sentence. Jack just came in and brought Sam to him and kissed her passionately. It was a kiss that could rearrange the cosmos. It was a kiss that took both Sam and Jack's breath away. They finally parted from the lack of air. Sam was also wet, but she didn't mind. She felt warm and comfortable in Jack's arms.

"Jack"

"Say it again."

"Say what again."

"My name."

"Jack" and with that she giggled.

"How many times have I said no giggling" and he gave her another passionate kiss.

"Jack, we shouldn't be doing this ? I mean..." he put his finger on her lips and said,

"You think too much." She smiled at him. They moved to the living room and she started to take off his wet clothes. She started out with the shirt, and then the undershirt . They started to kiss again, but they were suddenly interrupted by the phone. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Let the machine take it" Sam mouthed through the kiss.

"Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, I now you are both there, and I order you to pick up the phone." It was General Hammond. Sam and Jack looked at each other, and Jack moved towards the phone to pick it up.

"No…Don't pick up that phone Jack."

He turns around looking at her…"Then you answer it."

She nodded and walked towards the phone. "Hello General"

"Major Carter I demand to know if Jack is there!"

"Yes he is Sir. Me and him are planning a surprise party for…"

"I heard your little radio performance Major. You know the rules. If I find out you and Colonel O'Neill are having anything unprofessional happen between you two I'll have to court marshal you."

She stared at Jack…she must have zoned out because she soon heard the General yelling that they are going to have some serious explaining to do then he hung up.

"He didn't sound happy." Jack stated in his usual smart-alac tone.

"No, he heard the little letter. We could get in so much trouble for this."

"We can't keep living like there isn't something between us."

"Jack, you're worth being court marshaled"

With that he sweeps her into his arms and starts towards the stairs.


End file.
